Camp Rock VIP
by LANIxX
Summary: i suck at summaries, but basically what happens after final jam. Fluff later chapters.
1. Goodbyes

**My first fanfic. Basically stuff that happens after Final Jam on Camp rock. You need to read to find out the pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters, but my plot is copyrighted. **

"Well, I guess this is good-bye you guys," Mitchie said to Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella. "We'll keep in touch over the summer right?" "Puh-leeze, you won't be able to get rid of me!" Caitlyn said to her best friend before wrapping her in a tight hug. "I'll email you every day!" Ella said, joining the hug. Peggy wasn't paying attention; she was busy staring at Connect 3, the famous band who had helped lead their camp this summer. Caitlyn, Ella, and Mitchie had noticed this. Peggy wouldn't reveal why she was staring, though. "Peggy? Peggy? Are you there?" Ella said. "What?" Peggy said, snapping out of it. "Come on, Mitchie's leaving!" "Already?" Peggy was shocked. "Yeah, it's a long drive from here to where my hometown is," Mitchie replied. "I wish I could stay longer though. This is the best place on earth!" Mitchie's mom, Connie, honked the horn, signaling that she should hurry up the good-byes. She pulled the girls in for one last hug, and then jumped into her mom's truck, thinking she was forgetting something.

* * *

About 30 miles down the long dirt road from Camp Rock to the main highway, Mitchie started to drift to sleep. She thought about all the friends she had made at the camp. Especially one very handsome, long-haired boy with deep brown eyes and a melting smile and his brothers. He had at first been a jerk to Mitchie, but as time grew, the two grew very close. Mitchie had developed a special liking for him. His name was—

All of a sudden, Mitchie bolted awake. "Oh my gosh," she breathed. "I forgot to say good-bye to Shane!" She leaned forward into the front seat. "Mom! Can you please turn around? I forgot to say good-bye to some people!" "No way, sweetie! We're due home by 9:30, and its 7:00 and we still haven't even hit the highway!" Connie said. "But mom if we're going to be late we might as well be later!" Mitchie said, desperate. She was losing time, and Shane was probably growing madder and madder at her as time grew on from not saying good bye. "PLEASE mom! I'll never ask you for anything ever again!" Mitchie pleaded. "Yeah right," Connie said. "Just watch, next week you'll be asking for a new stereo or a new wardrobe to fit in with those camp kids." "No I won't mom, please! PLEASE MOMMY!!" Mitchie whined, on the verge of tears. "I said NO Mitchie, now please be quiet and put your seatbelt back on before the police pull us over." Mitchie did as her mother said and sat back; staring out the window, tear droplets falling steadily out of her big brown eyes. Connie looked back at her daughter through the mirror, and almost gave in, but then focused back on the road.

* * *

Back at the Camp, Connect 3 was boarding the bus to their hometown to start their tour. Nate and Jason were on the bus, settling in. But Shane was leaning on the bus outside, waiting for Mitchie. "Dude, come on!" Nate said to his brother. "No! I want to say good-bye to Mitchie and give her this letter!" Shane shouted, waving a white envelope in the air. Just then, Tess Tyler came over to say good-bye to the band for the last and about twelfth time that day. "Oh, Tess!" Shane said. "Have you seen Mitchie? I need to give her something!" Tess scowled, and then smirked. "She left about half an hour ago." She said this with pleasure, knowing how much Mitchie meant to Shane. "She …left?" Shane could barely speak. The whole world shut down around him. His mind wiped out, and his emotions were mixed up. "Shane! Come on let's GO!" Jason yelled. That last prodding from his brother to leave allowed Shane to pick 2 emotions—sadness and anger, both swelled up mighty high inside of him. As Shane stomped onto the bus through the main room, trying to hold back tears, his brothers crowded him with questions, but Shane answered none. He locked himself in his room and looked out the window, the thunder and lightning matching his mood. He curled into a ball on his bed, and cried.

* * *

Back at the camp, Tess was furious that Shane was more interested in Mitchie than her. "Could this day get any worse?" She moaned. All of a sudden, a heavy rain began to pelt down on her and ruin her brand-new hand sewn clothes. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, and ran to the comfort of her black stretch limo.

**

* * *

**

Should I continue? Should I stop? R&R!!

**Milani**


	2. Phone Calls and Surprises

Mitchie slammed the door to her house and ran upstairs to her room. Shutting the door, she curled up on the bed and cried. She had many reasons to cry: 1 she didn't say good-bye to Shane, Nate or Jason. 2. She didn't get a chance to talk to Shane about _them._ 3. She missed all of the friends she had made, even Tess. When she had settled down a little bit, her phone rang. It was Caitlyn. "Hi, Mitch!" she said cheerfully. "Hi, Cait." Mitchie replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "Listen Mitchie, um-"Caitlyn began, then in the background someone started talking to her. "Oh, not now?" She said to the person. "Oh! Sorry Mitchie, um forget I called. Talk to you later bye." Caitlyn hung up. _Huh, that was weird_ Mitchie thought. _But then again, it __**was**__ Caitlyn._ Her little joke caused her to giggle briefly, and then go back into her sadness. To add to her misery, she looked at the pictures she had taken at camp. There were ones of her and Caitlyn in the kitchen on the night before Final Dinner, when they had flour and egg in their hair. They were laughing at the camera. There were others of her after Final Jam, hugging Peggy while she was holding her trophy.

And then there was her favorite picture, of her and Shane asleep on each other after Final Jam during a party in Ella, Tess, Peggy and her's cabin. She looked at it, and another tear spilled down her cheek as she fell asleep.

The next morning Mitchie was awoken by the phone in her bedroom ringing. "Hello?" She answered groggily. "Hey, Mitchie!" answered Caitlyn, despite the early hour of the morning. Mitchie looked at the clock. It read 8:30 AM. "Caitlyn, how are you so cheery in the morning?" Mitchie asked. "You know what, I really don't know," Cait answered, and then both girls laughed. "So, are you dressed yet?" Caitlyn asked when the laughter had settled.

"Uh, no, you woke me up."

"Then get up!"

"Why?"

"You'll see!"

"Huh?"

"Get up, put some clothes on and answer the door!"

Caitlyn hung up. Though Mitchie was mildly confused by the call, she obeyed Caitlyn, pulling on a 'Connect 3 Summer Tour' T-Shirt and shorts and answering the door, even though the bell hadn't rung.

"H-hey, I like that shirt," the boy at the door said. "SHANE!" Mitchie screamed, then flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. When she let go, Shane stepped aside to reveal Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Peggy behind him. "GUYS!  
She screamed again, and hugged them. "Hey, where's Ella?" Mitchie questioned. "Tess dragged her on her mother's tour with her," Peggy said, rolling her eyes. Mitchie nodded, understanding the aggravation of the situation. "Now are you ready for your surprise?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded eagerly. Shane, Nate, Jason, Peggy, and Caitlyn stepped away to reveal a big black, shiny bus with the words 'Connect 3 Summer Tour' on it and a design similar to the one on her T-Shirt. Mitchie could barely breathe. "Mitchie?" Shane asked. Mitchie looked up at him. "Do you want to come on tour with Connect 3?"


	3. Nobody and Nothing

**3rd chapter! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers. Otherwise my friends would be Mrs. Joe, Kevin and/or Nick Jonas lol.**

Mitchie's breath caught in her throat at Shane's proposal. She nearly collapsed on the ground until Shane caught her.

"Mitchie, you Ok?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled.

"So do you wanna go or not?" Peggy prodded, anxious for her answer.

"I want to go, but I'm not sure if I can…" Mitchie answered.

"Why not?" Jason asked, sad.

"Well, I have to work at Barney's this summer and my mom needs help with her catering business and my dad with his hardware store…" Mitchie babbled on, but she was cut off by Caitlyn.

"We got it covered." She said, smiling.

"We talked to your parents, and they said it was ok. So it's all up to you." Shane said.

"Ummm..." Mitchie thought about leaving her parents for a whole 3 months.

"It's ok, if you don't wanna go, we'll find another girl who would be DYING to go on tour and share a room with THE Shane Gray." Nate said. He turned to everyone. "Anybody got Tess's number?"

"WHAT?!" everybody screamed. Nate winked to show that he wasn't serious.

"Last chance," Nate said, holding out a VIP badge for Mitchie to hang around her neck. Peggy and Caitlyn had on the same badges.

"Well…" Mitchie was still hesitant.

"Did I mention will you not only be sharing a room with Shane," Nate said, earning a slap on the arm from Mitchie.

"OW!" Nate said.

"But you will also be recording a song with Connect 3 and Caitlyn and Peggy?" Shane finished.

"THE HECK WITH TESS!!" Mitchie shouted, snatching the badge from Nate's hand and flinging her arms around Shane's neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank YOU!" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Jason jumped in to join the hug, and then knocked them down on the lawn. Caitlyn, Peggy, and Nate dog piled on top of them. This left Shane and Mitchie in an awkward position, on top of each other. As the others got up, Shane leaned in close to Mitchie's ear.

"We need to talk," he whispered, and extended a hand to help her up.

Mitchie nodded, then rolled off of Shane and accepted his help. As she stood up, Nate laughed.

"Since you're coming, go upstairs and pack. We're leaving in thirty minutes."

Mitchie nodded and raced back into her house to pack and Caitlyn and Peggy followed.

Mitchie shoved open the door to her room and held it open for Peggy and Caitlyn. She jerked her suitcase out of the closet and began shoving clothes in.

"Wow, I love your room," Caitlyn said, looking around at the posters that lined the walls and settling on the Connect 3 poster on her ceiling. She noticed that the section of the poster with Shane had a heart around it and took a picture with her cell phone. She showed it to Peggy, who took a picture of it with her digital camera.

Mitchie noticed the silence of her friends and turned around. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Nothing!" They replied quickly, shoving their cameras into their pockets.

Mitchie looks at them for a few moments, and then drops the subject. "Can you guys help me?"

"Sure," the 2 girls answered. They began cautiously picking up items and putting them in Mitchie's bag. In a corner behind her hairdryer, Peggy noticed something shiny.

"Hey Mitch, what's this?" Peggy asked, holding up a shiny silver tennis bracelet that said 'Michelle' on it.

"Hm? Oh, just a bracelet my um… friend gave me," Mitchie said hesitating.

"Why don't you wear it anymore? And was it a girl or guy friend?" Caitlyn prodded.

"Your name's Michelle?" Peggy questioned.

Caitlyn just looked at her until Mitchie continued.

"It was this guy we were really close until he moved away and he gave this to me just before," Mitchie said.

"Was he your … boyfriend?" Caitlyn asked softly.

"Not exactly." Mitchie answered. "I mean, he told me he loved me as he was getting into the car to leave for across the country, gave me the bracelet, and he kissed me for awhile. But I never answered, and he left and I haven't talked to him since."

"Well did you love him?" Peggy asked.

"I don't know, I mean he was cute but he was like my brother, and it was kind of awkward. And besides, I'm not much of a jewelry wearer anyway."

The room was silent and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Suddenly, Caitlyn broke the silence.

"You mean, not as cute as SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNEEEEE!" Caitlyn shouted, holding up the heart-covered poster with him on it.

"Oh you are so dead!" Mitchie screamed, grabbing her bags and chasing Peggy and Caitlyn down the stairs and out the door on the front step.

"Whoa whoa, girls, why are you all running?" Shane exclaimed, puzzled, watching as Mitchie tackled Caitlyn and Peggy to the ground.

"Wow, dude, your girl's strong!" Nate said to Shane.

"She's NOT my girl," Shane said, annoyed at his brother. Then he thought of a clever comeback. "Or maybe your girl's just weak." Nate said, "SHE IS NOT MY GIRL AND SHE IS NOT WEAK" The girls walked over as the guys were arguing.

"Who's your girl, Nate/Shane/Jason?" said Caitlyn/Mitchie/Peggy.

"Nobody." They responded. "What were you girls fighting over?"

Caitlyn and Peggy opened their mouths, but Mitchie covered them and stuffed the poster into her pocket.

"Nothing."

**End of 3rd Chapter!! Should I Stop? R&R!**

**Milani**


	4. First Kiss

**4th chapter. Read and Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Camp Rock or Demi Lovato or Alyson Stoner or the Jonas Brothers cause if I did I would be the best guitar player, dancer, actress and singer in the entire world so yeah.**

"So if you guys are ready to go everybody, grab a bag and let's roll!" Nate said.

Everyone grabbed a bag and loaded them onto the bus. Shane led Mitchie to one of the three bedrooms and they sat down, a serious look on his face.

"So, why didn't you ever tell me that you were the girl I heard singing that night?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I didn't know anyone had heard me, especially not you."

Shane's face darkened. "And more importantly, why did you lie to everyone… to me?"

Mitchie sighed. She had been expecting this question. "Because everyone there has so much and I had so little, and being known as 'the cook's daughter' wasn't exactly a good image. It would've turned off most of the kids there."

"You still would've had Caitlyn and Lola and the guys and me."

"I know that." Mitchie looked up at him. "Now. Will you forgive me?"

Shane hesitated then thought: _Come on Shane, look at her! You can't be mad at her forever. _"Of course I forgive you Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks Shane" she hugged him.

"Now about us." Shane said when they pulled apart. "You know I've been thinking some pretty strong feelings about this Voice Girl. I thought about how good a singer she is, how sweet she probably is, and-"Shane looked deeply into Mitchie's eyes "how beautiful she must be. And then I met the girl, and I found out how great she really was, even more than I had imagined."

Mitchie blushed at his words. "I met a guy a camp. Everyone thought he was a headstrong rock star, but I saw past that image, to a guy who was sweet, inspirational, and thought intellectually about life." Mitchie smiled at him. "He wasn't half-bad looking either."

They both laughed.

"So what should we do now?" Mitchie said.

"Well," Shane wrapped an arm around Mitchie's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Judging by your description, I think you like me nearly as much as I like you." Mitchie blushed. Again.

"So are we going out?"

"I hope so, because it'd be kind of weird if I did this to a friend."

Before Mitchie could ask what he meant, Shane had pulled Mitchie on his lap and enveloped her lips with his. His strong arms encircled her slim frame and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Shane licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and Mitchie gladly let him. It was her first kiss, but with Shane it just felt right. Heck, whenever she was with Shane everything felt right. Shane's tongue explored Mitchie's mouth as Mitchie's tongue explored Shane's. Shane was so close to Mitchie he could smell her. She smelled like warm vanilla sugar and cinnamon.

When they finally pulled apart, Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, Mitchie still on Shane's lap.

Mitchie smiled. "Then I guess we're not friends. I can officially say Shane Gray is my boyfriend."

"And I can say Michelle Torres is my girlfriend." Shane said, and then kissed Mitchie on her nose.

Mitchie giggled and kissed Shane's lips, shorter and less passionate this time, and just lay there on Shane's lap, head on his chest, thinking how unbelievably lucky she was.

**There's always room for smitchie fluff. Lol. R&R.**


	5. Naitlyn?

**My first P.O.V. chapter! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School and homework, that kind of thing. But anyway, thanks to all of you who've subscribed and favorite me and especially reviewed! I will try to update quicker from now on! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Caitlyn's P.O.V**

"_What room should I choose?" _ I thought. I was roaming the bus, trying to choose where I should room for the next 3 months. I was gonna room with Mitchie, but Nate had made it pretty clear that she was rooming with Shane. That left Peggy, Jason, and Nate. I stood in front of a door and was about to open it when I heard voices and just stood there and listened.

**No one's P.O.V, in the room**

"So Jason, you rooming with me?" Peggy asked.

"Might as well, life will never be boring," Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Peggy said, throwing a pillow at him.

Jason threw it back at her. Soon it was a full on pillow fight. Peggy was a strategic fighter and kept all of the pillows Jason threw at her and hid them under her bed.

"Awww, come on Peggy, no fair! I need pillows too!" Jason whined.

Peggy laughed at his whining and shook her head no.

"Fine," Jason sighed. "I guess I'll have to resort to plan B."

"What's plan—"Peggy started but was interrupted by Jason tickling her.

"Jase! Stop it!" Peggy said laughing uncontrollably.

"Thought about it—not gonna happen!" he said, continuing on.

**Back in Caitlyn's P.O.V**

"Ok, not rooming with Peggy or Jason," I said walking down the hall. I stopped as realization hit. _That left Nate._ I started hyperventilating, but then I noticed that there were 2 rooms left, and I saw Nate on a laptop in one, with his suitcase halfway open on the floor. I sighed with relief and went into the next room. I opened my suitcase and stuffed the stuff into the drawers, then jumped on the bed, blocked out all the sounds around me and fell asleep.

The sun shining through the slats of my windows woke me up. I checked my alarm clock. 7:10 a.m. "_God, I was tired_," I thought yawning. Despite the early hour of the morning, I smelled deliciously delicious smells coming from the kitchen. I combed my fingers through my hair and jumped off the bed when I heard a muffled "ummppghh!" I looked down. Nate and all of his curly hair were down there half asleep.

**Nate's P.O.V.**

"Ummppghh!" Something hit me in the side hard. As if the floor wasn't uncomfortable enough. I looked up.

"Nate? What're you doing on the floor?" Caitlyn asked, looking down at me.

"Uhhhhhhhh, sleeping?" I answered, "Well, I was." I stood up.

"Yeah, I got that much," she said crossing her arms. "But why on the floor? You room's right next door."

Realization dawned on me. She thought that was _my _room. "Oh, that's the bus driver's room, this is mine."

Caitlyn's jaw dropped. "But you were on the laptop and the suitcase…" her voice trailed off.

"I was on the laptop because Big Rob's room is the only room with Wi-Fi connectivity," I explained. "When I came in late last night you were already asleep and taking up the whole bed so I claimed the floor."

Instantly, apologies came flooding out of her mouth. When she took a breath, I got a word in.

"It's no problem Caitlyn. We can room together."

**Caitlyn's P.O.V.**

"_**It's no problem Caitlyn. We can room together."**_

Me, room with Nate Gray? This is insane!

"B-but what about the beds?" I stuttered. "There's only one."

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

"Mitchie, I'm hungry!" Shane whined. "Can we eat?"

"No, Shane," I answered, laughing at how young he sounded. "We have to wait for Caitlyn and Nate. Peggy and Jason aren't hungry."

"Lucky them," he mumbled.

"I'll go and get them, see what's taking so long." I put down my spatula that I was flipping pancakes and waffles with and walked down the hall.

_Huh, so they ended up rooming together._ I thought. The door was slightly open and I was going to walk in when I noticed them talking a decided to listen.

**(A/N Bold is Nate, Italics is Caitlyn. When it gets back to regular, it's Mitchie.)**

_I'm sorry Nate I mean I didn't know it was your room and that you had claimed it and you had to sleep on the floor I mean I feel just awful and…_

**It's no problem Caitlyn, we can room together.**

_B-but what about the beds? There's only one._

**Well we're just gonna have to share aren't we? (Wink at Caitlyn then leaves)**

Nate left. I ran into the room to Caitlyn.

"He was totally flirting with you Caitlyn!" I exclaimed.

"No he wasn't. Besides he's not even into me," she replied.

"Yes he is, cuz he's not into me or Peggy," I said.

"Well he could like Tess."

I gave her a 'look'.

"Ok, probably not. But he's known me for three years, before he became a big rock star. If he liked me, he would've asked me out by now." Caitlyn said.

"Maybe he's scared," I said.

"Puh-lease, why would he be scared? He's got millions of other girls in the world dying to date him!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Peggy came in.

"Peggy doesn't Nate like Caitlyn?" I said.

"Duh I thought it was obvious," she said.

"Ok, I am going to prove to you guys that he does not like me!" said Caitlyn.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I speed walked into the kitchen and sat down right next to Nate. "Hey Caitlyn" he said.

"Hey Nate," I said in the same tone.

"So what's u—,"

"Do you like me?" I asked out of the blue.

**Haha cliffhanger! Be sure to R&R sorry for the wait!**


	6. He Can Read My Mind

**Update Update! Finally I'm back. Read last chapter if you don't know what happened.**

_Recap:_

_Caitlyn to Nate: Do you like me?_

**Caitlyn's P.O.V.**

I sat there, waiting for Nate's answer. For a while he didn't even look at me, just stared at his pancakes. I got choked up a bit. "It's ok, I know you don't," I said, fleeing back to my—and his—room.

It wasn't until I flopped down on the bed that I realized how much I had wanted him to say yes.

How much I had wanted him to confess to me how long he'd loved me like Shane did to Mitchie.

How much I had wanted him to play with my hair and tell me how beautiful I looked like Shane did to Mitchie.

So I could cuddle with him and sleep with him (**A/N not like **_**that**_) like Shane and Mitchie did.

So my life could be one big roller coaster ride, up and down, and have someone to comfort me, like Shane and Mitchie's was.

So I'd have someone to love and call my boyfriend….like Shane and Mitchie do.

Oh. My. Jonas.

Am I jealous of Shane and Mitchie's relationship?

**Nate's P.O.V.**

I feel horrible. I've made the one girl I've ever really liked cry. When I had the chance to tell her, I blew it. And now she's in her—our—room, probably crying her eyes out, all by herself because her best friend is too busy making out with her boyfriend to care at the moment.

I look disgustingly at 'Smitchie' as the magazines have called them. That could've been me and Caitlyn.

_Caitlyn_ on my lap.

Me playing with _Caitlyn's_ hair.

Me remixing music with _Caitlyn._

Hold on.

Am I jealous of 'Smitchie'?

**Caitlyn's P.O.V. **

People always think of me as the tough girl. The one who remixes music and plays the keyboard and can't be knocked down. The one with no feelings at all. The one who doesn't care if she has a boyfriend or if she's wearing the latest fashions. The one who doesn't care what people think about her. The unfeeling one, the tomboy.

And while most of this is true, most of it isn't.

I remix music and play the keyboard. I don't care if I have a boyfriend or if I'm wearing the latest fashions. I don't care what people think of me. BUT I can be knocked down. I do have feelings. I like boys. And have the time I'm not a tomboy.

There were two people in this world who I thought could see through my image. Mitchie and Nate. But apparently Nate's just the aforesaid person.

I don't need him!

I can't stay in this room forever!

And I am **NOT ** jealous of Shane and Mitchie. Am I?

**Shane's P.O.V.**

I finally stopped kissing Mitchie and got up to get a drink of water. On my way I passed Caitlyn, running to the bedroom. She slammed the door pretty hard too. When I walked in the kitchen, I saw Nate sitting there with his head in his hands. I went over to him.

**Nate's P.O.V.**

"Dude."

I looked up to see Shane towering above me.

"What happened?" he asked. "I just saw Caitlyn run by. She's pretty upset."

"I'm so stupid," I mumbled.

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you, but why?" he asked jokingly.

I told him the whole story.

"Wow," he whistled. "You screwed up big time."

I nodded. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Any time. But you know what I'm wondering?"

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Why you're still sitting here! Go and get your girl man, make things right with her. I may be pretty stuck up at times, but I am the only one with a girlfriend on this bus!"

"I beg to differ!" Jason came into the kitchen carrying Peggy on his back. "I have been going out with Peggy exclusively for—" (checks his watch) "Three hours and Thirty-seven minutes!"

Peggy laughed.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Now I'm the only one not dating on the bus."

"Hey, I think Caitlyn's still single," Jason said. Me and Shane rolled our eyes at him. But hey, it's not his fault he was completely oblivious to the dramatic happenings of the past few hours.

"Exactly!" Shane said. "So I'm gonna go back to Mitchie and you—" Shane took my arm and threw me in the bedroom "Don't come out of there until you guys are making out!" He shut the door. I heard a click as the door locked.

"SHANE!" I shouted, but it fell on deaf ears.

I turned around and faced a sleeping Caitlyn. Her eyes were red and puffy and the pillow was tear-stained from where she had cried herself to sleep. I saw a—ohmigosh, a knife on the table. But I checked her wrists just to be sure, and there were no cuts or bruises that were visible.

God, she looked beautiful when she was sleeping.

"Caitlyn?" I jiggled her shoulder slightly. "Caitlyn, wake up!"

"What?" Caitlyn sat up and yawned. "Oh, it's you," she said. There was no emotion on her face. "You wanted to wake me up to tell me that you don't like me at all? That you hate my guts? That I'm not the tough unfeeling loser you thought I was?"

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Hold on just a second!" Nate said. "I never thought you were a tough unfeeling loser. I couldn't possible hate your guts."

Caitlyn looked at Nate as if waiting for him to answer her first question. But he didn't. Instead he continued.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just didn't know how to respond. It's not every day a beautiful girl comes and asks me if I like her."

Caitlyn blushed, to Nate's pleasure and said, "I understand, it's just Mitchie and Peggy kept telling me you did, and I was sick of it and I was determined to prove them wrong."

Caitlyn got up to leave. "It's ok, don't give it a second thought."

"Hold on, don't you want to hear my answer first?" Nate asked, grabbing her arm so she couldn't leave.

"I thought it was obvious," she said.

"No, it isn't," he said, pulling her down so she was practically sitting on his lap.

"Caitlyn, my answer is yes. I do love you, ever since I saw you that first year a Camp Rock. When I saw you this year, I was ecstatic to tell you that I loved you and wanted you to come on tour with us. But I could never find you. So Shane got your number from Mitchie and now here you are. I was planning to tell you on the bus. And here we are. "

He put his arm around her waist and started playing with her hair. "You're not unfeeling or a loser. You're a beautiful girl, even more beautiful that Mitchie, and you deserve to be treated that way."

He pulled Caitlyn onto his lap. Caitlyn rested her head on his shoulder, warming into his touch.

"Life has its ups and downs. And Caitlyn, I promise you that I will be with you through all of them. I'm a little jealous of Shane and Mitchie, and how they get to have their special someones. Caitlyn Gellar, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Caitlyn's P.O.V.**

_Wow, I thought. Big change from what I had expected. _

_Dang! He knocked out all seven things! IN ORDER!_

_Hold on, I should answer him._

"Yes, Nate." I said. "Of course I will." Next I was expecting a kiss, but Nate did something else.

"Close your eyes and turn around," he ordered me.

I obeyed. Next I felt cold metal enclosing around my neck.

"Open your eyes," he commanded. I opened them. Around my neck was a gold heart locket. I opened it. There were lyrics from the very first Connect 3 album, Please be mine.

They come and go

But they don't know

That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you

But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not dissapoint you

I will be right there for you

Till the end, the end of time

Please be mine

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams

Will come true

I will not dissapoint you

I will be right there for you

Till the end, the end of time

Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from fallin',

I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you

I can't stop the rain from fallin',

I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you

(I can't stop the rain) I can't stop the rain from fallin'

I can't stop my heart from callin' you(yeah), It's callin' you

But I'll be there forever

You will see that its better(much better)

All our hope and our dreams

They will come true(will come come)

I will not dissapoint you(oh no)

I will be right there for you

Till the end the end of time

Please be mine

"Nate, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Look on the back," he said, smiling.

I flipped it over. On the back engraved, it said, "I love you Caitlyn." –Nate.

"I know this is what you were expecting from the beginning," he said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

That's another awesome thing about Nate.

He can always read my mind.


	7. Lost the Key

**Next chapter up! Enjoy and read my author's note at the bottom!**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Shane I think we can let them out now," Mitchie said. She looked at her watch. It had been at least a good hour since they had been locked in.

"Nah," Shane answered. "I said they couldn't come out until they were making out."

"Well, here's a question, Einstein," Mitchie said, after thinking about it.

"How are you gonna know if they are if you can't see them?"

Shane hadn't thought about that. He listened at their door.

"They're not making out. There's complete silence in there."

"So? Caitlyn could have killed him by now!"

"No, Caitlyn couldn't do that!"

Mitchie cocked her head at him. "You know Caitlyn's a black belt in karate, right?"

"Nate's one, too."

"Well did you know that Caitlyn has a rather big supply of knives in her suitcase?"

Shane's eyes widened in fear at this. He raced back down the hall to the door. He jiggled the doorknob fiercely, trying to get it open.

_Duh. It's locked, _he thought. _I have to use the key. Two points for me!_

He reached into his back pocket for the key. It was empty. He searched his other pockets. They were empty. He looked in his jacket pockets. They were empty as well.

_Aw, crud._

"Mitchie! Jason! Peggy! We have an issue here!" Shane shouted racing back to them.

"What's wrong, baby? OH MY JONAS IS NATE DEAD!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"No."

"THEN CAITLYN'S DEAD!"

"No."

"Oh then what happened?" Mitchie said, relieved.

"I can't find the key to the lock on the door," he admitted sheepishly.

"YOU DONUT!" Peggy shouted and ran to Nate and Caitlyn's door. Mitchie, Shane and Jason followed.

"On the count of three, we're all gonna try to ram it down. One, Two, Three!" Jason shouted.

That was a good theory, but all that came out of it was sore shoulders and bitter disappointment and despair and what Nat and Caitlyn were gonna do to them IF they finally got out. Because Shane knew he was going to die.

Big Rob stopped the bus after he heard the big BOOM! And a big OUCH!

He walked back to where the guys were.

"Oh! Big Rob, you're perfect!" Mitchie asked.

"He's kinda scary too," Peggy mumbled.

"Perfect for what, Mitch?" Big Rob asked in his deep voice.

"To ram down this door! You see Shane locked Nate and Caitlyn in there because…"

**15 minutes later**

"And now we need you to ram down this door to get them out," Mitchie finished breathlessly.

"Ok, I can do that." Big Rob rolled his neck. "Everyone clear the way and step back."

They did as they were told.

Big Rob threw himself at the door. It flew off its hinges without trouble.

But the room was empty.

"What? Where could they've possibly gone the door was locked, there are no air vents…" Shane questioned.

"I know I'll call Caitlyn, lemme use the phone in the living room," Mitchie said as an idea hit her. She raced to the living room.

"Guys, come in here!" Mitchie yelled.

Peggy, Shane, Jason, and Big Rob came into the living room.

"Look."

There were Caitlyn and Nate, battling it out on Rockband 2.

"But you were, and then you, and you were supposed to, and there weren't and uhbuhduhuh, HUH?" Peggy babbled.

Nate paused the game. "If you don't mind, my girlfriend and I were trying to beat our high scores," he said, half-seriously, half-smiling.

"GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Mitchie and Peggy exclaimed before racing off to hug Caitlyn. They pulled back suddenly and said:

"WE TOLD YOU!!!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Caitlyn said, smiling.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Jason asked/stated to Nate with a sense of pride.

"Ummm, nothing." Shane cut in. "I told him everything he knows."

"Not to mention locked us in a room and lost the key, dumbbell." Nate said rolling his eyes.

"So, how'd you guys get out?" A clueless Mitchie asked.

Nate and Caitlyn rolled their eyes.

"What? I mean there were no vents, the door was locked…" Peggy said.

"But there was an ENORMOUS window, if you didn't notice," Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"And we heard the argument going on outside, and we figured you would have to get Big Rob to help you, so as soon as he stopped the bus, we jumped, ran around to the door, unlocked it and ran in and started playing—" Nate said breathlessly.

"Rockband 2," Caitlyn finished. She held up the drumsticks. "These songs are giving me ideas for more mixes!"

"OOOHHH, can I sing?" Shane asked eagerly. Mitchie laughed at him.

"Sure," Nate said. He restarted the song, activated the microphone and handed it to Shane.

Nate and Caitlyn played the first few opening chords.

"N_o, sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame not anymore it's your turn…." _

After that, he started having trouble.

"GOOD LORD SHANE STOP MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!" Jason screamed.

Everyone laughed.

"Give me the mic, pop star," Mitchie said. Shane handed it over reluctantly.

"It's 'rock star'!" he pouted. Mitchie ignored him and began singing Paramore's "That's What You Get."

"_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart __win__, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here_

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Hey, make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

_If I ever start to think straight_

_This heart will start a riot in me_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa"_

Mitchie finished and watched as Caitlyn and Nate battled out the last few notes.

"That was awesome guys!!! What's the name of the band?" Peggy asked.

"'Alabaster Carnation'," Caitlyn said.

"Interestingggg," Shane said. "That was good, it was missing more mature male vocals but it was good," he said, still mad that he was kicked off the stage.

Mitchie kissed him lightly and he shut up.

"GUYS ITS 11:30 TIME FOR BED WE HAVE A BIG INTERVIEW TOMORROW MORNING!" Big Rob shouted from the front of the bus.

Everyone groaned.

"Come on Caitlyn, we've gotta go to bed," Nate said.

"Not now," Caitlyn said, staring mesmerizingly at the TV screen and pounding out drumbeats at the same time. "I'm about to beat my high score."

"Now."

"No."

"Come on!"

"Hold on!"

"Get you booty up and movin' now Ms. Gellar!"

"Hold on, Mr. Gray!"

"Now!"

"Nope, only 45 more seconds!"

Nate finally picked Caitlyn up bridal-style from her seat on the couch and carried her to heir room, Caitlyn shouting/kicking/giggling the whole way.

"Aww they're so cute together!" Peggy said.

"C'mon Pegs let's go!" Jason said, Peggy jumped onto his back and they went to their room.

"We should—"Mitchie said, but was cut off by Shane's lips on hers.

"MITCHIE SHANE GO TO BED NOW!" Big Rob shouted.

Shane pouted. "He's such a mother sometimes."

Mitchie laughed and led him to the bedroom.

**What will happen at the interview tomorrow? Find out in the Next chapter!**

**P.S. Look out for a Wizards of Waverly Place Nelena oneshot coming up!**

**P.S.S. I'm holding auditions for:**

**Jason's old classmate**

**Shane's mother**

**Nate's old girlfriend**

**And more to come! Just send me your name, personality, appearance, and your preferred school. It's that easy!**

**Click that little button right there! ---------******

**~Milani**


	8. Challengers?

Shane and Mitchie finally went to bed.

The next morning, Mitchie, expecting Shane to be next to her on the bed, rolled over, "Good morning ba- AAAAHHH!"

Mitchie landed with a thud on the floor, rubbing her head, which was now throbbing massively.

Shane appeared at the door. In his hand he held a pancake, which was covered in butter and dripping syrup on the floor.

"Sowwy," he muttered threw his mouthful of pancake. "Caitlyn and Peggy were making pancakes."

"It's ok," she said, going over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She forced his mouth open with her tongue. She swished her tongue all around his mouth, not missing any details. She finished by pecking his lips softly.

"Bye baby,"she said, walking off towards the bathroom.

"God she rocks," Shane said, still breathless. He smacked his lips together.

"Oh man, she just tricked me out of my pancake!"

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Everybody was eating breakfast, relaxing and enjoying the peace. Today was different. Why, you ask? Because, Connect 3 had no talk shows, meetings, conferences of any kind, and neither did Peggy, Mitchie or Caitlyn.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Nate asked, sipping his orange juice.

"I don't know," Peggy furrowed her brow, thinking of suggestions.

It became dead silent.

Suddenly, Mitchie's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. Everybody could only hear Mitchie's side of the convo. (**Bold is Mitchie**, regular type is regular speaking).

"**Oh hey."**

"**Mmm-hmmm, sure I miss you."**

"**Nothing, nope no meetings."**

Nate raised one eyebrow at Shane, like "_Who is your girlfriend giving all of our personal info to?"_

"**Um, black and red. Why?"**

A squeal was emitted from the phone amongst more chattering.

"**Black and red."**

"**Oh, that's great."**

"**O-ok, bye."**

Mitchie clicked off the phone and sighed heavily.

"Who was it?" Shane asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Tess."

"Oh god, what did she want?" Peggy asked, rolling her eyes as well.

"This is how the conversation went." Mitchie said. (**Bold Mitchie**, regular Tess)

"**Hello?"**

"OMG! Mitchie! It's Tess! I know you miss me so much so I decided to call. I was right, wasn't I?"

"**Mmm-hmmm, sure I miss you."**

"So, what are you guys doing today? Any special meetings, conferences, talk-shows…?"

"**Nothing, nope no meetings."**

"Oh, cool. Say Mitchie, what are your 2 favorite colors?"

"**Um, black and red. Why?"**

"EEEEP! Mitchie I am at The Mall of America and I see the PERFECT dress for you in—what did you say again?"

"**Black and red."**

"Yes, those exact two colors!"

"**Oh, that's great."**

You have to get down here and see this dress!"

"**O-ok, bye."**

**Nate's P.O.V.**

Mitchie rolled her eyes after relaying the aggravating situation to us.

"Wait, how did she know we were near the Mall of America?" Shane asked. Because sure enough, in the distance I could see the enormous mall looming in front of us.

"I have no idea she knew we were in Minnesota, but I bet she's just using it as an excuse to meet Shane again," I said. Mitchie climbed on to Shane's lap and buried her face in his chest.

"She's a straight-up stalker!" Mitchie mumbled. "She can't accept the fact that she failed and now she's back!"

"Wait, isn't her mom on tour? Then how did she get here?" Jason asked.

"Oh believe me, when Tess wants something, NOTHING can stop her." Peggy shook her head. "In 5th grade, she wanted rhinestones on her cap and gown, so she had her mom's bodyguards 'talk' to the teachers, and the next night, she walks onstage with a big ol' sparkly 'T' on her cap and a glittery microphone on the back." She rolled her eyes. "It was horrible."

"Ohhhh," Shane groaned. "This is like one horrible NIGHTMARE!"

Big Rob slowed the bus down. "Hey guys, the Mall of America is just ahead. Should I stop?"

"NO!!" Everybody screamed.

"C'mon, they have roller coasters!" Big Rob pressed.

"ROLLER COASTERS!" Nate, Shane, and Jason screamed. They ran out of the bus and across the street.

Mitchie, Peggy and Caitlyn followed reluctantly after them.

"Ughh, you guys are such DUDES!" Mitchie shrieked.

As soon as the group entered the mall, a large group of fans surrounded them. Girls screamed "OMG NATE I LOVE YOU! JASON WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

**Peggy's P.O.V.**

This is ridiculous! There's millions of 'em! And NOBODY is going to marry Jason, except me, ok? Get it straight. Caitlyn, Mitchie and I clung to the guys like leeches and helped them and Big Rob maneuver through the crowd.

"Huh. I wonder if Tess was in that group." I said, once we had gotten out.

"MOVE AWAY! TJ TYLER'S DAUGHTER COMIN' THROUGH! MOVE IT! GET OUT OF MY WAY! CLOSE PERSONAL FRIEND OF CONNECT 3 HERE! MOVE!"

Speak of the she-brat, and she will come.

"Ohhh, Shane, Nate, Jason! I didn't see you there!" Tess said, running up to us.

What were we, thin air?

"Yes you did, Tess! You've been running LIKE CRAZY just to get to them! I should know, I've been carrying your bags. Here." A familiar voice said, handing a Victoria's Secret, some other bags, and a bottle of water to Tess.

"ELLA!"We all screamed. I threw myself at my best friend since Pre-K, and hugged her 'til she couldn't breathe. And then you know, I had to let Mitchie and Caitlyn and the guys hug her too.

"What about me?" Tess said, holding her arms out to Shane. Jason, being clueless, hugged her first. Tess hugged him back, awkwardly and somewhat…disgusted?!?!?! Oh no, not to MY boyfriend.

"So, Tess, what'cha got in that Vicki's Secret bag?" I pressed.

Tess blushed. "Just some sweatpants and clothes off of their

PINK line, no biggie."

I wiggled my finger. "Oh, really? That pink lace hanging out the top begs to differ."

Tess immediately shoved the lace back in. I was being cruel, I know, but seriously, Tess needs to step off of Shane and accept the fact that she lost, for ONCE…not including Final Jam.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"So, Tess," said Mitchie, obviously enjoying the discomfort that Tess was suffering.

"Where's this amazing dress?"

Tess looked confused. "What dress?"

Shane looked exasperated. "You know, the one you said Mitchie absolutely HAD to see?"

Then it clicked. "OHHH, that dress. Yeah, Mitchie you would look totally fabulous in it!"

Shane smiled and wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist. "My baby will look fantastic in anything."

Mitchie blushed, and Shane kissed her. Caitlyn and Nate and Peggy and Jason looked at them with "how cute are you guys" looks on their faces. Ella just looked confused.

"Wait, when did you guys start going out?" she said. "After camp? When did you see each other?"

Now Peggy looked confused. "We're all on tour, remember? You couldn't come because you wanted to go on Tess's mom's tour with her."

"I never opted to go on tour with Tess and her mom. Tess practically forced me." Ella turned to Tess. "You kept me from going on tour with CONNECT 3?!?!?!" she screamed. Everyone laughed.

"Well, it's not a big deal anyway. You're having much more fun with me."

Tess smiled, but then Shane gave her an evil glare and she quickly dropped it.

"Whatever." Ella sighed, clearly mad and sad.

"Hey, Ella!" Big Rob said. "We have an extra room in the bus I just cleared out. If Tess doesn't mind, you can continue the tour with us!"

"Ummm, Tess does mind!" Tess cut in.

"Uhhh, Ella doesn't care!" Ella said back. "COMING!" She ran over to where the girls were happy dancing.

All the members of Connect 3 gave Ella a hug and welcomed her.

Tess raged with jealousy. _I have a plan, _she thought.

"Well anyway, guys let's shop!" Ella said.

"Uhhh, I'm NOT getting your stuff off the bus for you, Ella." Tess said.

"It's ok, I'll go get it." Tess's mom, TJ, came up. "I'll miss you Ella!" TJ gave Ella a hug. Unlike Tess, TJ was actually really nice.

"Bye, Mrs. Tyler!" Ella said, before running off to catch up with everyone else.

Everybody shopped for a few hours. Then they stopped at the food court.

"SHANE GRAY!" a female voice yelled across the crowd. Shane rolled his eyes, and then put on a fake smile.

"Elaine, so nice to see you again!" The girl and Shane did a quick air kiss.

Mitchie immediately raged with jealousy. She hit Nate on the arm.

" Who's that?" she asked. Before Nate could answer, this "Elaine" person finally seemed to realize there were other people at the table.

"Oh, Nate, Jason! You guys have gotten so big!" She did air kisses with them.

"Hey, Jason! Who is she?" Mitchie asked Jason.

Jason replied, "Oh, that's Shane's mom."

"SHANE'S MOM?" Mitchie couldn't believe it. She didn't look a day over 20, and wait a second, Shane called his mom "Elaine?"

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

If I called my mom 'Connie', I'd be in big trouble.

"I know, shocking, isn't it?" Nate said to us as Shane and his mom continued to converse.

"How old is she, like 19?" Peggy asked, voicing my thoughts.

Nate laughed. "Nope. She's only 25, though."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" everybody shouted. I was really astonished.

"She's not his biological mother. She wasn't the world's first pregnant 6-year-old." Nate explained, reading our expressions.

"Ohhhh." We all sighed.

Wait, not his _biological_ mom? Shane Gray, rock/pop star, mondo-sized ego, and the cutest/sweetest (most of the time) guy on Earth was ADOPTED?

**No One's P.O.V.**

"So he's adopted?" Caitlyn asked. Shane clearly looked miserable as his petite young 'mom' jabbered away, wanting to know everything that had happened to him. And apparently, Mitchie had joined them.

"Well—" Jason began, but was cut off.

"Nate? Jason?" Two more girls came over.

"I'm sorry, no autographs or pictures now, ladies," Big Rob said.

"It's ok, Biggie, we got this." Jason patted Big Rob's shoulder.

"Jason!" the smaller, blonde girl jumped into his arms.

Jason laughed. "Hey, Sidney. Long time, no see!"

Peggy began to get jealous. The girl was pretty short, _Easy to hold._ Peggy thought. She had long, curly blonde hair that she twirled in a flirty way around her finger as she spoke. _Classic._ Peggy slouched in her seat in despair.

Jason was super cute, and he was thoughtful. Not always the smartest one but he wasn't stupid. And he was really sweet and kind, and always protected her. Plus, he was a REALLY good kisser.

Everything a girl could want. And apparently, she wasn't the only girl who wanted him.

"Guys, this is my friend Sidney. She and I went to Harvard together, you know, before Connect 3." Jason introduced the girl who was now clinging to his arm.

"Hi." Everyone said.

"Sid, this is Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Ella, Shane's over there," Jason pointed to Shane, "and the best of all, my insanely awesome girlfriend Peggy."

Peggy blushed at Jason's description of her, and loved the clear jealousy that raged in Sidney's eyes.

"Hello." Sidney said timidly. Except when she got to Peggy. Then the look it her eyes said, "Bring it on." Peggy's eyes said right back "you can try, but he's MINE."

Both girls fake smiled at each other, then went back to talking.

"Nate! OMG I've missed you!"

**Caitlyn's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh. Another one? Did every old friend of Connect 3's just decide to come to the Mall of America today? And since when did Jason go to HARVARD?????

"Oh, hello, Lexxi." Nate said, clearly surprised to see her here.

"So my little rock star, how've you been?" she said, pinching his cheek.

Oh. Lord.

"Ummm, I'm fine," Nate said, massaging his cheeks. Good, he's not taking an interest.

"Oh, guys, this is my **EX-**girlfriend Sidney. Sidney, this is Mitchie, Peggy, Jason, Ella, Sidney, and my baby," Nate smiled at me and I blushed, "Caitlyn."

"Oh, by 'baby' I take it you mean girlfriend." Lexxi said, clearly annoyed.

"Yup." Nate looked proud, and kissed my cheek. "Isn't she beautiful?"

I blushed again. Nate's just so sweet like that.

"Uh-huh, she's a real…gem." Lexxi hesitated.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Well, I'm ready to go!" Shane announced, joining the group. Mitchie came back with him. She looked worried, as did Peggy and Caitlyn.

All of them knew that trouble was on the loose. By the names of Sidney, Lexxi, Tess, and just possibly, Elaine.

"Yes! Let's get on the bus and go!" Nate shouted barely shouting, "Bye, Lexxi!" before putting Caitlyn on his back and running off.

Elaine had already left, quietly.

"Bye, Jason." Sidney gave him a flirty wave, and then-OMG- kissed him on the cheek. Her lips lingered there for a moment, making sure Peggy could see.

Then she walked away with a distraught Lexxi.

Everyone climbed back on the bus.

"Girls, what's wrong? With the exception of Ella," Shane said.

The girls all looked unhappy and slouched except for Ella, who just bounced up and down excitedly on the couch while thumbing through a magazine.

"Shane, can I talk to you for a second?" Mitchie said.

"Sure," Shane said, getting up and following Mitchie to their room.

Same thing happened with Caitlyn and Nate, and Peggy and Jason. Ella was left all alone.

"Hmm, guess now it's just me. I'll go help Big Rob drive." Ella skipped up to the front.

(WITH SHANE AND MITCHIE)

" Shane, you would never fall for Tess, would you?" Mitchie asked after taking a deep breath.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Shane shouted. "NO, NEVER EVER EVER EVER!" Shane shouted shaking his head like a 4-year-old.

"Shane, I'm serious!" Mitchie said. "I mean she's got everything you could want—she's rich, she can sing, she's pretty, she's blonde—"

Shane cut her off. "Mitchie, I don't care if Tess is rich. You can sing twice as well as her. You're black hair is so much prettier than hers. And," he pushed her hair away from her face and took her hands, "you're so much more beautiful than her and you mean the world to me."

Shane pulled Mitchie onto his lap. "Mitchie…I love you. And nothing will ever change that. Ok?"

Mitchie nodded, and then tears began to form. "Shane, you really love me?"

Shane nodded and wiped away her tears. "With all my heart."

Mitchie and Shane both leaned in and kissed passionately. Better than any kiss either of them had ever shared. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

(WITH NATE AND CAITLYN)

"Nate, you and Lexxi are officially over, correct?" Caitlyn asked nervously, sitting on Nate's lap.

"Yes of course, baby. Why would you think any differently?" He kissed her cheek and held her close.

"I'm all yours."

"Because that Lexxi chick seemed mighty into you and she was pretty and—"

"But not as pretty as you. And I could never love her as much as I love you."

Caitlyn looked up. "You love me?"

Nate nodded. "With all my heart."

"Oh, Nate." Caitlyn broke out into a huge grin. Nate pulled her closer (if that was possible) and kissed her passionately. Caitlyn kissed back. When they finally broke apart, they look each other in the eye and said simultaneously,

"I love you."

(WITH PEGGY AND JASON)

"Jason, are you that that girl Sidney is clearly crushing on you?" Peggy asked Jason.

"What? Are you serious?" Jason asked, as if this was clearly a shocking newsflash to him (because it was).

Peggy looked down. "Yeah, she is."

"Awww, well she's gonna have to suffer, because…" Jason pulled Peggy onto his lap, where she cuddled into him.

"I have one amazing, beautiful, talented and sweet girl right here. And I love her to death." Jason said, in all seriousness.

"Jase, you love me?" Peggy asked, clearly happy.

Jason kissed her lightly on the nose and held her tight. "Yes, I really do."

"Awww, Jasey!" Jason leaned in and so did Peggy, and they shared their first kiss. It was sweet and really passionate and romantic.

"I love you baby," Jason said, pressing his forehead to Peggy's.

"I love you too, Jason." Peggy said.

Jason pulled her chin closer to his for one last kiss, and then they just cuddled into each other's arms in silence, perfectly content and comfortable.

**AWWWW! FLUFF FOR ALLL!!! LOL.**

**CONGRATS TO:**

'**Sidney Will Rock Her World': Jason's old classmate**

'**daseyfan2008': Shane's mom**

'**Lexxi Jonas': Nate's girlfriend**

**My longest chapter EVER!!!! LOL Sorry for not updating sooner. I have testing and exams and Benchmarks and SOLs and call me crazy but I kinda wanna get to high school. :o lol. **

**R&R**

**M.**


End file.
